Le portrait craché de son père
by yepmissis
Summary: One-shot dédicacé à Miss.Pupitre : Ted Lupin, que voit-il dans le miroir ?


**One-shot dédicacé à Miss Pupitre: Teddy Lupin, que voit-il dans le miroir ?**

 **Pas beaucoup d'action, mais beaucoup de réflexion. J'espère que vous aimerez tout de même.^^**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **...**

 **Le portrait craché de son père**

Les vacances d'été approchaient à grand pas. Bientôt, toute la famille serait à nouveau réunie; les parents prendraient leurs vacances pour passer du temps avec leurs enfants, ils réserveraient des chambres d'hôtel dans un pays exotique quelconque ou iraient tout simplement au parc faire une ballade tout en profitant du soleil et de la présence des êtres qui leur étaient chers.

La famille Potter ne faisait pas exception à cette tradition estivale.

James et Albus seraient accueillis à la gare par leur père, le célèbre Harry Potter, leur mère aimante Ginny, et leur petite sœur surexcitée, Lily. Dans la bonne humeur, les Potter rejoindraient ensuite les Weasley au Terrier pour l'habituel barbecue de fin d'année. Avant de manger, toute la famille –enfants, parents, frères, sœurs, oncles, tantes et cousins- poserait pour une photo.

Quiconque verrait cette photo par la suite n'aurait aucun mal à deviner que chaque personne dessus était liée par le sang au autres. Les signes étaient bel et bien là, évidents et irréfutables : les mêmes cheveux roux, les mêmes cheveux bruns foncés en bataille, les mêmes yeux noisettes chaleureux ou, plus rares mais également présents en plusieurs exemplaires, les mêmes paires de yeux émeraude.

Le seul détail surprenant, la seule chose que l'on ne s'attendrait pas à trouver sur ce cliché mais que l'on trouverait tout de même, serait la masse de cheveux bleus électriques et le visage d'un jeune homme n'affichant aucune ressemblance avec ceux qui l'entouraient.

Ted Remus Lupin, tel le vilain petit canard, ne pourrait pas se fondre dans la masse des Potter-Weasley.

Tout simplement parce qu'il n'en était pas un.

Non qu'il ne désire pas en être un, loin de là. Après le décès de sa grand-mère maternelle, son parrain l'avait accueilli chez lui et lui avait directement offert une place dans son foyer et dans son cœur. Ted n'avait jamais manqué de quoi que ce soit. Il avait reçu autant d'amour et de tendresse que James, Albus et Lily, ses photos étaient accrochées au mur à côté de celles des trois enfants Potter… Harry lui avait même proposé de changer de nom de famille s'il le désirait.

Bien que reconnaissant, il avait refusé.

Tout comme il refusait d'utiliser ses capacités de métamorphomage pour ressembler à sa famille adoptive.

Car en dépit de tout l'amour qui lui était donné… quelque chose manquait.

Ce n'était pas un objet, et ce n'était pas non plus quelque-chose que les autres auraient pu lui offrir… c'était un vide au fond de lui. Un vide qui semblait grandir et grandir un petit peu plus chaque fois qu'il se regardait dans le miroir, le visage nu, sans aucune transformation ou métamorphose.

Chaque fois qu'il se regardait dans le miroir, et qu'il y voyait un inconnu. Un visage, des yeux, une ossature et une couleur de cheveux qui ne lui étaient pas familier, qu'il n'avait jamais vu ailleurs. Jamais chez une personne réelle en tout cas, une personne faite d'os et de chair, et non d'encre et de papier.

Chaque fois qu'il se regardait dans le miroir, il voyait tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu et qu'il ne connaitrait jamais… les personnes qui lui avaient donné vie, ses parents.

Il en avait déjà parlé avec son parrain qui avait subi la même perte en un autre temps, dans une autre guerre mais aux mains du même fou furieux. Cependant, bien qu'Harry fasse de son mieux pour le consoler, le conseiller, le vide restait là. Car s'ils étaient tous les deux des orphelins de guerre, il y avait une différence majeure entre eux : Harry avait rencontré les proches de ses parents, des hommes et des femmes qui pouvaient lui dire qu'il était le portait craché de son père, sauf pour ses yeux, définitivement hérités de sa mère.

Ted, lui, n'avait personne pour lui dire cela. Certes, les adultes avaient connu Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks quand ils étaient encore en vie, mais pas de la façon dont Remus et Sirius Black avait connu James Potter senior. Harry n'avait pas partagé avec le père de Ted une amitié si forte qu'il en avait mémorisé les moindres traits faciaux du loup-garou.

Ses dons de métamorphomage ne faisaient rien pour l'aider à combler ce manque. Ne vous y trompez pas, il adorait ses pouvoirs et il n'y renoncerait pour rien au monde. Après tout, en plus d'être particulièrement pratique, c'était aussi l'un des rares liens qu'il avait avec sa mère. Toutefois, il lui arrivait de douter : le visage qu'il voyait dans le miroir, était-ce réellement celui que lui avaient légué ses parents ? Ou bien avait-il copié, inconsciemment, les traits faciaux des gens qui l'entouraient dans son enfance ?

Cela lui était souvent arrivé à Poudlard, de prendre l'apparence de son interlocuteur inconsciemment, ou du moins de s'en rapprocher. Et avant qu'il ne contrôle parfaitement ses pouvoirs, retourner à son état normal s'était avéré être particulièrement compliqué. Ses professeurs avaient beau essayer de lui venir en aide, ils n'étaient pas métamorphomages et de ce fait n'avaient pas les connaissances requises pour être d'une grande efficacité. Résultat : il se retrouvait souvent avec le visage d'un autre élève ou même d'un enseignant jusqu'à ce qu'il aille dormir.

Inutile de préciser que de tels évènements ne l'avaient pas vraiment rendu populaire durant sa scolarité.

D'inombrables nuits, il avait pleuré dans son lit jusqu'à s'écrouler de fatigue, derrière la protection des épais rideaux jaunes des dortoirs Poufsouffle. Il avait maudit ses capacités qui lui déniaient toute identité propre. Tandis que les autres élèves pouvaient facilement être décrits par des caractéristiques physiques, par leurs cheveux dorés, ou leurs mâchoires carrés, lui n'avait rien qui lui appartienne réellement. On ne faisait pas attention à son apparence : un détail quelque peu désavantageux ? Il pouvait l'effacer à sa guise. Un détail avantageux ? Qu'est-ce qui garantissait que ce dernier était naturel ? Pourquoi les autres prendraient-ils la peine de mémoriser son apparence si c'était pour qu'il en ait une nouvelle le lendemain ? Qu'il porte un nouveau visage, probablement volé à la première pauvre âme qui aurait croisé son chemin en début de journée.

Quand il avait enfin compris comment contrôler ses pouvoirs, c'était lui qui avait choisi la couleur bleu électrique. Il ne savait pas si c'était là la vrai teinte de ses cheveux, ni si ça lui allait bien, mais c'était un bon moyen de se démarquer. Puisque personne d'autre n'avait de cheveux bleus, personne ne pourrait l'accuser d'avoir volé cette caractéristique à quelqu'un d'autre. Même pas à ses parents, même si les cheveux rose de sa mère lui avaient donné l'idée de choisir un colorie plus… exubérant que la normale.

Toutefois, c'était une lame à double tranchants.

D'un côté, une couleur aussi originale li permettait de s'affirmer, d'être sa propre personne. De l'autre, elle la séparait encore plus de sa famille adoptive.

Aussi, chaque matin, chaque fois qu'il se regardait dans le miroir, il était à nouveau assailli par le doute, par l'incertitude. Ne ferait-il pas mieux d'adopter une couleur plus neutre ? Comme le brun des Potter ? Ou le châtain d'Hermione Granger et de son père? Ne ferait-il pas mieux de rentrer dans les rangs, et de prétendre être lié par le sang avec eux ? Mais s'il changeait un détail de son visage, ne perdrait-il pas sans le savoir une similitude avec ses défunts parents ?

Harry lui avait souvent répété que ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était, ce n'était pas son physique, ses ressemblances avec les autres, mais ses choix et ce qu'il y avait dans son cœur.

 _Tout de même_ , se demandait Ted, _un Malfoy serait-il toujours un Malfoy si sa parure blonde était remplacée par une chevelure noire jais ?_

« Teddy ? Tout va bien ?»

La douce voix de sa petite amie, Victoire Weasley, le sortit de ses pensées. Il détourna les yeux de la photo de l'Ordre du Phoenix posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

Quand il vit l'air inquiet sur le visage de la charmante blonde, il lui offrit un sourire rassurant plein de tendresse.

« Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. J'étais un peu… perdu dans mes pensées. » répondit-il avant de poser un léger baiser sur sa tempe.

À son tour, elle sourit à pleines dents. Instantanément, tous les soucis de Ted s'envolèrent, tous ses doutes et ses angoisses disparurent. Peu importe son physique, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un qui serait là pour éclairer ses journées et le prendre dans ses bras. Il pouvait se regarder autant qu'il le voulait dans le miroir, Victoir serait toujours là pour combler le vide qui apparaitrait en lui.

« Mon père est enfin arrivé, je suppose qu'ils vont bientôt allumer le barbecue. Essayer du moins. Vraiment, je ne comprends pas cet entêtement à utiliser les technologies moldus quand nous pourrions simplement allumer le feu par magie… » dit Victoire.

« Ton oncle a gardé cette fascination pour les moldus de ton grand-père. »

« Enfin, je venais te chercher pour que nous puissions aller rejoindre tout le monde dehors. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à prendre la photo non plus. »

« Allons-y alors »

Ted glissa un bras autour de la taille de Victoire et ils se dirigèrent vers le jardin du Terrier.

…

Harry vis son filleul sortir de la maison et se diriger vers eux. Il remarqua aussi la tendre étreinte dans laquelle il tenait Victoir, la fille de Bill et de Fleur.

Il ne put retenir un sourire.

Certes, comme tout orphelin, Ted avait souffert de la perte de ses parents, mais le voir avec cet éclat de joie d'amour et d'insouciance dans ses yeux, voir ceux-ci vides des ombres présentes dans ceux sa propre génération au même âge était l'une des choses qui le convaincraient toujours que leur lutte et leur souffrances n'avaient pas été vaines. Ils avaient offert une vie paisbile à ces enfants. Peut-être pas simple, car quelle vie était simple ? Mais libre de tout Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il se pencha vers Hermione, qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui.

« Dis-moi Hermione, ils ne te font pas penser à quelqu'un ces deux-là ? » demanda-t-il en indiquant le jeune couple qui s'approchait.

Hermione Weasley, née Granger, observa quelques secondes les deux jeunes adultes avant de sourire d'un air bienveillant.

« Si, maintenant que tu le fais remarquer, on jurerait voir Remus et Tonks… l'amour qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre, leur façon de veiller l'un sur l'autre… la ressemblance est frappante. Surtout le regard tendre et gentil de Teddy.»

Les lèvres d'Harry s'étirèrent un peu plus.

« Je sais… parfois, je n'en revienpa. Même s'il ne l'a jamais connu…»

Il se pencha vers sa meilleure amie, lui chuchotant à l'oreille juste avant que Ted et Victoire ne les ai rejoint :

« …Il est le portrait craché de son père. »

 **...**

 **Impressions ? J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez, vu que c'est mon premier one-shot. N'hésitez pas à Reviewer ^^**


End file.
